Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is one of the four main characters of RWBY, an animated web series created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth Productions. Background Blake is a Faunus, a human with animal traits. Unfortunately for her, Faunus are under discrimination by the humans. As a kid, Blake joined a group called the White Fang, a Faunus group who claimed they were going to stop the discrimination. However, they planned to do that through fear, by getting the humans to be afraid of the White Fang. Once Blake figured out what the White Fang was doing, she defected from them and decided to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress. While there, she was grouped up with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four girls becoming Team RWBY. Powers & Abilities *'Aura: '''Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for many purposes in battle. It can act as a force field to defend the user against attacks, send out shockwaves, and heal minor injuries. *'Semblance: The innate, personal power of a person that manifests as a different ability for each person. Blake's Semblance lets her create shadow clones. Blake uses these clones as distractions, shields to take blows for her, and platforms to jump off of. *'Enhanced Senses: '''As a Faunus, Blake has night vision and enhanced hearing. Equipment *'Gambol Shroud: Gambol Shroud is Blake's signature weapon. It consists of a katana, a sheath that doubles as a cleaver, and a pistol with a blade on it and a ribbon tied around the handle, letting her use it as a chain scythe. When enhanced with Aura, Gambol Shroud can slice through metal with ease, and Blake can use the recoil from her pistol shots to propel herself in different directions. *'Dust: '''Dust is a source of energy that is activated by Aura. By loading Gambol Shroud with Dust, Blake can give her shadow clones different elemental properties. Fire Dust creates clones that explode on contact, Ice Dust creates icy clones that freeze foes who touch them, and Earth Dust creates a stone statue of Blake that can be used as a shield. Feats Strength *Effortlessly sliced through large robots. *Killed an Ursa with one hit. *Hit Nora with a sausage link hard enough to send her flying into a soda machine with the force to break it. *Cut off the arm of an Atleasian Paladin, the same mech that can bust down a wall by running through it, with Ruby's help. *Sliced three Beowolves in half, each with one strike. *Backhanded someone so hard they went flying. *Travelled hundreds of metres with a single leap. *Broke out of a spider web trap Speed *Dodged bullets from a gatling gun. *Dodged a shot from Roman's cane. *Can deflect machine gun fire. *Outran cars on foot. *Dodged lightning from a Grimm dragon. Durability *Tanked a laser blast that had enough power to blow through a blast door. *Wasn't injured by a point-blank explosion from Roman's cane. *Tanked getting pelted with metal cans. *Fell from a radio tower several stories up without destroying her Aura Skill *Destroyed several robots and fought against the Spider-Droid. *Casually kills Beowolves and Ursai. *Killed a Nevermore with her teammates. *Teamed with Sun Wukong to stop Roman Torchwick’s dock heist. *Defeated Roman Torchwick. *Defended Sun and her family from Iiia Amitola and several members of the White Fang. *Led a reformed version of the White Fang in the defense of Haven Academy in Mistral. *Overpowered and killed Adam Taurus alongside Yang. Weaknesses *'Aura is finite: 'If Blake takes too many hits that are shielded by her Aura, her Aura will eventually run out and she will be much more vulnerable. *'Stubborn: 'When Blake puts her mind to something, she won't stop until she puts her mind to it, even to the point of losing sleep, food, and other basic needs. *'Scared of dogs: 'As a cat Faunus, Blake is afraid of dogs, though in the RWBY Chibi series, it is implied that she eventually makes peace with Zwei. Gallery Blake Belladonna.png|Blake's design throughout the first three volumes of RWBY Gambol Shroud.png|Blake's signature weapon, Gambol Shroud Fun Facts *Blake means "black" in Old English, and Belladonna means "fair lady" in Italian. *Monty Oum said that Blake's name was the hardest to come up with. *Her design is inspired by the classic fairytale ''Beauty and the Beast. Category:Heroes Category:RWBY Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Clone Users Category:Ninja